


Knowing How to Fall

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for "Brego" (scene 24 from <i>The Two Towers</i>), one of the March 2010 themes at <a href="http://nzstories.livejournal.com/"><b>nzstories</b></a>. Whether it's true or not, in my world the stables were filmed on a set in or close to town, not out in one of the buildings at Edoras. The title comes from a Mexican proverb: It is not enough for a man to know how to ride; he must know how to fall.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Knowing How to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "Brego" (scene 24 from _The Two Towers_ ), one of the March 2010 themes at [**nzstories**](http://nzstories.livejournal.com/). Whether it's true or not, in my world the stables were filmed on a set in or close to town, not out in one of the buildings at Edoras. The title comes from a Mexican proverb: It is not enough for a man to know how to ride; he must know how to fall.

Sean leaned against the wall for several minutes watching the scene in front of him. Alone in the cavernous space, Viggo and Uraeus stood close together, Viggo leaning in speaking in low tones as he stroked along the horse's neck and combed his fingers through Uraeus' forelock. Both man and horse looked a million miles away, lost in whatever world they'd created for themselves. To Sean's eyes what had likely started as Viggo wanting to settle Uraeus at some point had been turned on its head, the horse now providing a hushed calm for the man, an ease from tension perhaps Viggo hadn't acknowledged was even there.

Viggo and Sean had been spending more and more time together, a slow advance and retreat that Sean found himself enjoying more each day. It was unlike any relationship he'd had before, a careful and deliberate dance drawing them ever closer, delving deeper. But time and patience brought a new set of stresses, slight uncertainty about when it would be wise to move at a faster pace. Sean had been unsure if Viggo shared some of his concerns until he saw him feeding off the peaceful stillness flowing from Uraeus. He realized with amusement that he'd be content to watch horse and man for hours, but a persistent protest from his hungry stomach finally pushed him forward.

"Can I get you two a room?"

Viggo's head jerked around and he smiled.

"Since when does Boromir come to Edoras in this movie?"

"Since Aragorn stood him up for dinner."

"Shit! What time is it?"

"Let me guess." Now beside them, Sean rubbed slowly along Uraeus' neck before giving him a good scratch at the base of his mane. "You talked Grahame into leaving a truck and trailer behind so you could have some alone time with Uraeus."

"It was an unexpectedly hard day for him."

"Then you'd drive him back to the stables, get him situated for the night, and make it back just in time to be fashionably late."

"Sorry, I guess I ..."

"Lost track of time," they said in unison.

Sean's laugh was soft and warm. "Let's get him loaded up, grab a couple of burgers and we can all eat together at the stables."

"Then back to my house?" Viggo asked as they began walking Uraeus toward the door.

"Well I'm sure as hell not sleeping in the hay loft."

"No, I meant ..."

"I know what you meant." They stopped at the door, turning to look at each other, and Sean smiled as he leaned across for a brief kiss. "Aye, back to yours."

**Author's Note:**

> A quick aside: I was looking around trying to double check how to spell Grahame Ware's name when I found [**this site**](http://www.horsewyse.com.au/twotowers.html). He says he trained a horse named Brownie to do the scene where Brego finds Aragorn by the river. That's the first time I've heard anyone say a horse other than Uraeus did that stunt.


End file.
